Bad Love
by Lupine Luchipher
Summary: ok ok, so its only my first bit of writing so PLEASE dont hate me for it.


Paste your documeDei-Saso yaoi

Deidara sat and watched the rain slip down the glass. He was waiting for the inspirational moment that wasn't going to happen, and decided to move away from the window.  
He happened to catch his partner, Sasori, eying him, unintentionally as it was most likely, but eying him none the less.

Sasori had been watching his favorite muse for the past half hour. He had no idea why the easily angered blonde was so interesting to him. He averted his eyes, but not quite fast enough, and he silently chastised himself, feeling a slight blush rising to his cheeks. He wondered how that was even possible, he was not a human, and he had no blood... However, he could blush. Apparently.

Deidara toyed with the thought that his Dana could possibly want him. It was so outrageous however that he giggled quietly and stood to leave. It was, after all, his job to be hopelessly in love with his partner. However, when his Dana took ahold of his cloak, all thoughts of a possible lust resurfaced, causing him to blush, abruptly freezing mid-step as well.  
"Dana?" he said softly. And before releasing his grip on the younger mans sleeve Sasori brushed his cold, dead lips softly over the back of deidaras hand.

Thoughts were racing through his mind, he had to do something about a steadily growing perplexion, why had this young male captivated him so? Why was it that he had blushed when caught looking at him? Why did he dream of the bomber? Why was he almost out of breath? He couldn't think in a strait line, and he had to do SOMETHING, anything. So he did what he felt he should do, and kissed the brats hand. He knew he had heard something, but he hadn't actually heard it.

He blushed deeper as he felt the electricity from Sasori's lips as it slid up his arm, attacking his heart and mind, confusing him, shocking him. He inhaled sharply, not quite gasping as he breathed Sasori's name.  
"wh-what the hell Dana un!?" he asked, failing at seeming to be angry. Sasori sighed and turned away "brat" he mumbled softly, folding in on himself.

Sasori. Obviously embarrassed. Wishing he hadn't kissed the bombers hand. Wait, embarrassed? Why should he be embarrassed, the little brat wasn't important... Or was he? Thoughts finally calming down he sighed and hugged his knees, knowing that he had made a mistake. An eternity seemed to have passed, the only sounds being their combined breathing and the steady sound of rain hitting the roof and windows, before Deidara finally said something  
"Sasori?" he asked, knowing he hurt the puppets heart.

Deidara was at a loss. He had no idea, no ground, and no breath. Sasori had kissed his hand, he felt light headed, and he couldn't remember why he had stood up in the first place. He remembered saying Sasori's name, and waiting stupidly for a response, after realizing he wasn't going to get one he sat on the edge of the puppets bed, causing Sasori to shift slightly.  
"I-I'm not mad Dana." he whispered, bowing his head, slightly ashamed that he had acted angry towards his partner.

"really?" Sasori asked, turning towards the blonde.  
"yeah, I'm just confused un." replied said blonde  
"hn, blondie..." retorted the slightly annoyed puppet.  
"well then what does that make you? Red-head." huffed the bomber before viciously kissing the puppets lips, drawing a moan of shock from his partners throat.

The puppet tasted good, better than Deidara had thought, better than he had dreamed even. He needed to breath, but he didn't want to pull away from the red haired man, he did however, and stared into the soft, calf brown eyes. He was even more lost, so he just tackled the inhuman, pinning him to the bed, already working to get the damn fabric out of the way. He teared a hole in Sasori's shirt. He shivered at the feeling of the cold flesh under his hand, and without knowing it, allowed the tongue to slip out of his hand mouth.

Damn, the brat was good, too good. It should have been illegal... But then again, what would that matter? Neither of them were perfectly human. But Deidara was only a teenager, Sasori knew this was wrong, he was regretting the simple kiss he had given the brat before. Suddenly he bucked, only slightly, but just enough that it was noticeable. The blonde had licked his heart container, and it felt amazing. Surely Deidara couldn't have known that this was his sweet spot, but now he was nipping it slightly, with his own mouth this time. Deidaras tongue and lips felt so hot against the dead body, Sasori didn't even know how he could feel anything at all, but he was glad he could. Sasori moaned quite loudly when the brat caught the very edge of the cylinder between his teeth. The blonde sat up and smirked, not unlike the raven haired Uchiha, here...


End file.
